


Was It Really A Mistake?

by hole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Beware, Ew, I hate myself, Idk maybe smut, Im bad at writing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, M/M, Save Me, Short Chapters, Star Wars - Freeform, Ugh, alternative universe, how do u write tags, hux is flustered easily, i guess lol, like srsly, my first fic it will probably suck, surfer!kylo, very short chapters, young business man!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hole/pseuds/hole
Summary: Kylo and friends rent a beach house for a few weeks. On a early sandy morning, before anybody is really awake(or so they think), Kylo and Poe decide to have a catch. Sadly enough, the frisbee sails over to the neighbor’s front porch. Kylo decides to climb over and retrieve it before anyone notices. Of course, as Kylo gets halfway over the rail, Hux, the hottie next door, steps out onto his porch and catches Kylo trespassing.





	1. Hux

**Author's Note:**

> ew this is gonna be kinda nasty but i hope you enjoy !!

Bang.

A loud crash. And then whispers. Who the fuck would be up at the time? It was five a.m. Drunk hooligans? No, they were usually gone by four. A raccoon? No, Hux always kept his trash tucked in the bin securely. With a sigh, and one more slick of his hair with the hair-gel, Hux stomped outside with a frown and his brows furrowing. He fixed his tie and opened the door, coughing slightly in annoyance at the boy who was on his porch. 

“How may I help you?” Hux asked, fixing his hair a bit and staring at the boy in the eye. He didn’t look that much younger then Hux. He was a bit taller then him, though, and he had long black locks that fell to his shoulders. The man(boy?) was definitely muscular, as Hux could see through the tight blue shirt he was wearing. With another cough, considering the man was still looking at him, Hux crossed his arms.

“Oh.” was all that the man-boy blurted out, his brown eyes wide. “Sorry, my — my, uh, frisbee…”

“I can see that,” Hux replied with a slight roll of his eyes, “What are you doing playing frisbee this early? It’s barely 6 A.M. yet.”

“I was bored.”

Huh almost laughed, but stopped himself, “Right. Well please don’t let it happen again.”

With a swift nod, the man-child left. As he jumped over the wooden gate, with a bite of his lip, he yelled to Hux: “By the way, I’m Kylo.”

Kylo? What a stupid name. 

“Hux.” Hux called back. And with that, he slammed the door and finished getting ready for work.


	2. Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KYLO IS OVERWHELMED & HE'S TELLIN POE HOW ADORABLE(he literally just says "the dude next door is hottt man") HUX WAS EVEN THO HUX WAS A MEANIE aw

“You shithead! He caught you, didn’t he?” Poe asked, watching as Kylo tripped on his laces, throwing the frisbee back at Poe roughly.

“Yeah. He did. He was a motherfucking little twat of a bitch but holy hell, he was hoooottttt.” Kylo almost swooned, watching Poe roll his eyes.

“What’s his name?”

“Hux.”

“His name even sounds like it was made for a prick.”

“Shut up.” Kylo replied breathily as he got up from the ground, “And let’s go inside. I wanna make a good impression.”

“You already made a horrible one. I’m sure you were a stuttering mess when you talked to him.” Poe laughed quietly, hoping he didn’t wake the others.

Kylo gave him a rough push and a glare, “Hm…. I don’t think you should be saying anything. Remember the first time you talked to Finn?”

Poe blushed, “Don’t bring that up — not now!” he said through clenched teeth.

They both jumped upon hearing the voice of Finn himself, standing in his alien pajamas and rubbing his eyes. “I heard my name?”

Poe smiled, “Oh it’s nothing, babe. Did you hear there’s a hot guy next door? And Kylo has a little crush on him.”

Finn’s eyes brightened, “Really? Tell me all about him! What color is his hair? Is he short? Muscular?” 

Kylo rolled his eyes and gave Poe another glare, “Why don’t we talk about this over some cereal?”

“Sounds good to me!” Finn replied.

And, well, they spent a full hour talking about how beautiful Hux’s crystal eyes were.


	3. Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo decides to make Hux some cookies (with the help of his cousin Rey & Phasma.) because he needs an excuse to talk to him again. Poe and Finn would help but they're too busy snogging on the couch...

"Rey," Kylo began with a plead, "Phasma. Please help me?"

Phasma crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "If you want to make cookies for your crush, you have to make them yourself."

Rey and her tiny self glared, "You barely know the dude! Don't waste the cooking supplies." 

Kylo groaned loudly, "PLEASE." He gave them puppy eyes. 

Rey and Phasma gave each other a look, and then looked back at Kylo with their brows arched. "Fine." 

Kylo clapped his hands together and gave them a huge hug (which was suffocating.) "Thank you, thank you!"

"This guy better be worth it." Phasma replied and began wrapping an apron around her waist. 

Rey laughed and began pulling out the ingredients. "He might be allergic you know..."

Kylo shrugged, "He'll be thankful that I made him something."

"Whatever you say..." Rey replied and gave Phasma a 'Kylo-is-fucking-nuts' look. 

While they were baking the peanut butter M&M cookies, Poe and Finn were kissing each other like hormonal teenagers. What a day.


	4. Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is about to enter his house when he sees Kylo with a plate of cookies, waving (very) enthusiastically at him. Kylo comes onto the porch and gives him the cookies. So, Hux invites him inside (being the "nice" person he is) so that they can share the cookies together.

Hux gets home and yawns, just wanting to cuddle up with Millicent (his pet cat) and sleep. But, no, he couldn't do that. He still had work that needed to be done. With another yawn, he fumbled with his keys. 

"Hux!"

Hux almost jumps out of his skin, his key dropping as he rubs his eyes and looks up to find Kyle, or whatever his name was, with a plate of cookies in his hands.

And damn was he hungry. He had barely eaten all day. And those cookies looked very good, even though they seemed to be a lot of calories.

"Hux?" Kylo asked, cocking his head. "Are you okay?" 

"Ah -- Yes, I'm fine. Is there any particular reason why you're here?"

"Oh!" Kylo exclaimed, smiling, "I made you some cookies!"

Hux blushed slightly, "Oh... thank you. That's very nice of you."

Kylo nodded, "It's no problem. You seem a bit tired anyways...."

"Um.. yeah. Well, come in. We can share the cookies if you want."

Kylo's eyes widened slightly, and Hux bit his lip, "Only if you want to."

"Yeah, of course!" Kylo replied and his regular expression came back to his face.

Hux nodded and opened the door, letting Kylo in and giving Millicent (who was at the door) a pat on the head.

"Let me just feed Millicent first." Hux smiled at his cat and walked into the kitchen to get some cat food. (organic, of course.) 

A few moments later Hux walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, as Kylo sat across from him. Hux picked up a cookie and examined it."M&Ms?" He asked, cocking a brow.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Kylo asked nervously.

"M&M's are a bit too sweet for me but I haven't eaten all day so I'll eat anything." He replied while taking a small bite of the cookie. 

"You haven't eaten all day...?" Kylo asked, frowning slightly as Hux gobbled the cookie.

"No. Of course not. I never usually do. Too much work. Sometimes I'll have time for a salad, though." 

Kylo rolled his eyes, "That isn't healthy, you know."

Hux shrugged and took another cookie, his cheeks still full from the other one he stuffed in his mouth. Kylo laughed at him and Hux got a bit flustered, quickly swallowing.

"So..um.. Kylo. How long are you staying here?" Hux asked, wiping his face with a napkin.

"Two weeks I think."

"That's nice. Do you surf or something?" 

Kylo nodded, "Why did you ask? Do you like surfer dudes or something?" 

Hux let a small laugh escape his lips, "I asked because I was curious. You seemed like the type of guy. Long hair, muscular, say 'dude' too much..."

Kylo just huffed and crossed his arms. "By the way, you have crumbs on your face." 

Hux's brows furrowed together, "What? Where?" He grabbed a napkin and dabbed it all over his face. It was no use though.

"Here, lemme see." Kylo said slowly and grabbed another napkin, and cleaning off the crumbs on his face. Hux just crossed his arms, still in embarrassment.

"Well, I need to get working. Thanks for the cookies." Hux finally said after awhile and got up. Kylo also got up and they walked to the door. 

"Since you were interested in surfers, would you like to come to the beach with my friends and I later this evening?" Kylo finally asked, and leaned against the door frame. 

"I don't know.. I have to work..." Hux replied.

Kylo frowned slightly, "Well, uh, if you change your mind, just come over to our house by eight."

Hux nodded and closed the door. Maybe he would go. 

No... he couldn't.

Okay, fuck it. It wasn't everyday muscular surfer guys came to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CHAPTER IS LONGER THIS TIME I THINK YAY lol


	5. Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux wants to find something nice to wear but he can't find anything. And damn, did he want to impress Kylo. Wait... no. No he didn't. Kylo was kind of annoying anyway. Right? Right.

Grey shorts and a green top? No, too plain. The clothes were thrown back onto the floor as Hux glanced in the mirror at his pale body. He didn't have anything much in his closet but suits and fancy things. He couldn't wear that to go to the beach! Especially with Kylo there. And his friends. 

He wasn't trying to impress anyone.

Was he?

No.

Maybe.

No.

With a sigh and a slap to his forehead, he began looking through his drawers quickly, considering it was already 7:30. What color would bring out his eyes? Dark colors perhaps. Hux picked out a plain black t-shirt and put it on. He didn't look that bad, actually. Now was the hardest part. Shorts. He didn't have much of those, even if he did live on the beach. 

Hux decided on the grey shorts considering the only other shorts he had were these ugly purple ones. Why the hell would he ever buy something like that? Who knows. He slipped on some old Converse and put a hand through his hair, hoping he didn't look bad. Usually his hair was slicked back tightly with gel, but he didn't need any of it if he was going to the beach. His hair would probably get messed up by the wind, anyway.

With another nervous sigh, he got his backpack on and patted Millicent on the head before he left. "I'll be back soon, Millie." Millicent just meowed and sassily walked away. Hux looked in the mirror one more time before leaving his house, hoping he looked decent. But why worry? He wasn't there to impress.

Ok, of course he was. 

Kylo was actually really sweet, even though he'd never say it aloud. He didn't want to be looked at as weak.

It wasn't like Kylo liked him anyway. He was just trying to make a friend. Right? Right.

Hux pushed his worries away and began walking to the next door house, which was the one Kylo and his friends were renting. 

And with a nervous look on his face, he knocked on the door.


	6. Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux doesn't know how to swim, so Kylo stays with him on the beach (because he feels bad) as they watch the sunset. Spoilers: Rey and Poe ruin the moment.

"You're serious?" Kylo asks, looking at Hux who's blushing like a tomato. "You don't know how to swim?"

"No I don't.. I'm sorry. I probably should not have come." 

"No!" Kylo practically yells, holding onto Hux's thin wrist. "No. You don't have to. I'll stay on the beach with you." he smiles slightly, his warm brown eyes glistening. "I'm sure the others will be fine without me."

Hux smiled "Thank you. But you really don't have to."

Kylo let go of his tight grip on Hux's wrist, "Aw, c'mon, Hux. You know you need a break from all this work. It seems like you never take a break."

Hux shrugs, "I agree that I am quite tense. But, work is work. I don't want to lose my job, Kylo."

"Just pleeeasseee stay. Just this once." Kylo almost begs.

Hux laughs at him, "Okay. What are we going to do?"

"Well first, I'm going to give you a back massage."

Hux stares at Kylo's large hands and furrows his eyebrows, "Um, okay. Back massages are always... nice."

Kylo nods, "Sit right here." he pats on the sand in front of him.

Hux hesitantly sits in front of him, sitting cross legged. "Try not to break my back."

Kylo chuckles, "I won't."

The massage is surprisingly gentle, and Hux enjoys it so much he almost falls asleep. But, he stops himself and gives Kylo a small nod. "Thank you."

Kylo smiles, "It's really no problem. You're really tense, Hux."

"I've heard that many times before." Hux rolls his eyes, and lays on his back, watching the sun go down and the stars come up. "This is actually quite nice, maybe you were right... I should relax more often."

Kylo lies down next to him and laughs again (he sure laughs a lot), "Why thank you." he turns to Hux, his eyes blending into his. Kylo reaches a hand to cup Hux's pale cheek, and Hux's cheeks burn red. Their eyes are closed, and lips almost touching, but then they hear a, "HUX!! KYLO!!" 

Hux almost screeches and sits up, "Uhh... yeah?" he asks, his cheeks still tomato red.

"Why didn't you guys come in?" Poe and Rey ask.

"Hux doesn't know how to swim." Kylo mumbles, scratching the back of his neck.

Rey and Poe nod slowly, and Hux jumps up. "Well - um - I'm going to go! Bye, thanks again."

Kylo is about to say something to stop him, but Hux is already gone.

Rey gives a glare, and Poe crosses his arms, "What did you say to him?"


	7. Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is literally freaking out. What just happened? Did Kylo just really try and kiss him? He barely even knows Kylo! Late in the night, Hux goes to help from his only friend, Millicent. His cat.

Hux fumbles opening the door, and when he finally does, he walks into the house with a gasp. "Oh Millie! Guess what just happened." Hux frowned and went over to Millie, who was purring and sitting on the large red chair that Hux specifically told her to NOT sleep on. But at this point he doesn't care. "C'mere Millicent, I have a lot to tell you." Hux says after a moment, picking up the fluffy orange cat and heading to his bedroom. He sets her down on his lap and begins to pet her, as he leans on the bed frame. "Kylo.. Kylo. He tried to kiss me, Millie."

Millicent just purrs as Hux continues on with his rant. "Poe and Rey came at the exact moment though. Thank god. I don't know what I would have done if he kissed me! What if it was a joke?!" Millicent closes her eyes and meows quietly. "I knew you'd understand. Anyway, what should I do? I like him and all... and I want to talk to him again. But what if it's awkward?"

After a moment, Hux begins to speak again. "Well... I like him as a friend. But he also is quite cute and quirky. Like... how his curly locks fall on his forehead when he laughs... and how his brown eyes brighten when he smiles. Argh!" Millicent gets up and begins to stretch, jumping off the bed. Hux groans. "You're right. I need sleep. Thank you, Millie."

Hux falls asleep with -- you guessed it -- Kylo on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short :(. next update will be longer. thanks for everyone's support!


	8. Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo decides he's going to ask Hux out on a date. But to where? What would Hux enjoy? He needs Phasma and Rey's help for that.

"Phasma..." Kylo began with a small gulp, "Rey...." the two spun around, looking at Kylo and wondering what he wanted. 

"Yes?"

"I need your help... can you help me?" Kylo asked and fiddled with his fingers.

"Well first off, tell us what we're going to have to do." Rey said and Phasma nodded in agreement.

"Um... I want you to go to Hux's house and pretend you're like one of those people who ask questions for surveys. And I want you to ask him what his favorite food is and everything because I want to take him on a date but --"

"No." both of them said together.

"Oh.. please! I want to know what he likes to eat." Kylo paused, "I need to know! It's for a date I'm planning with Hux!"

"Again, no." Phasma sighed, "Just be yourself."

Rey nodded, "Take him on a date that you like. Watch the stars, bring sandwiches for a picnic. You know. Things that KYLO would do."

Kylo groaned in frustration, "He's not just any guy! I like him a lot."

"Kylo, face it. You barely know him."

"Love at first sight --" Kylo exclaimed, waving his arms in the air like a mad person. But the girls just rolled their eyes and continued to what they were doing.

Kylo groaned. There was nobody else that could help him! Poe and Finn were on a date and the girls had already said no. So what was he going to do? Actually listen to their words? Pshhh. No. Of course not. 

With a sigh he began thinking. Hux was very organized... he liked cats... he was in business, probably... he seemed to have a nice amount of money...

And then an idea popped in his head. What about a fancy Italian place? Like, those really expensive ones that you only see in movies. It would obviously cost a lot but it was worth it for Hux. With a small smile he rung up one of the most fanciest restaurants in town and called them for a reservation. Hopefully Hux would agree on going on a date with him. 

And hopefully the food wouldn't taste too bad. Fancy food obviously wasn't Kylo's favorite.


	9. Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so today is hux's day off. but of course, being hux, he still works at home. even on his day off. when kylo comes to ask him on a date, hux is really way too tired but he doesn't want to say no...  
> read to find out what happens

Hux was deep into the pile of work he was doing, when he heard a knock at the door. His and Millicent's ears both perked up, and he cocked a brow, wondering who would be knocking at his door. Millicent jumped off of his lap and followed Hux to the door, where he opened it to find Kylo. He immediately blushed, knowing he looked like a wreck. There were dark bags under his eyes and his hair was not gelled and it was messier then ever. 

"Uh.. hi." Hux began, as Millicent stepped onto the porch and sniffed Kylo's foot, "What're you doing here?"

Kylo smiled nervously, "I uh...." he paused, "This is awkward to say."

Hux sighed impatiently, "Spit it out, please. I have work to do."

"But it's Saturday." Kylo replied, tilting his head and looking at the dark circles under Hux's eyes.

"Yes, but I still need to do work, even if I'm off." Hux began, as he shooed Millie back into the house.

Kylo fiddled with his fingers, "I... Well I was going to ask you on a date..." he said said quietly, looking at his shoes.

Hux felt his stomach flip, "...Oh..." 

After a few moments of awkward silence Kylo spoke up out of curiousity, "Would you still like to go on a date with me?" 

"I still have a lot of work to do..." Hux paused, but before he could finish, Kylo interrupted.

"Okay, Hux. It's fine. I guess I'll see you some other time?"

Before Kylo could leave, Hux grabbed this hand, "Kylo, I really want to go. But I still have work - and I'm tired - and I don't even look presentable. I'm sorry."

Kylo nodded timidly, and pushed Hux's hand off of him, before leaving and going back to the house. Why had he ever believed Hux would say yes, anyway? Hux didn't like him. He should have known it from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL GONNA KILL ME :)!!!!


	10. Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo crying and breaking things. But he's not giving up...yet.

Kylo's lips are in a straight line. His eyes are dull as he walks back into the beach house. He slams the door shut and goes into his room, slamming that door, too. Phasma and Rey are curious, so they knock on Kylo's door, wondering if he's alright. "Kylo?" they both ask, putting their ears on the door. 

"Busy." is the only reply they get back from him. They both shrug, knowing he needs his space. 

Inside the room, Kylo is on the verge of tears. He likes Hux so bad. Why did he have to reject him? I mean, maybe Hux really was tired. And he did look overworked. But still. Maybe it was a excuse?

After a rage of crying and almost beating the shit out of his pillow, an idea pops in his head. Why doesn't he just go over to Hux's house with a pre-made dinner? Hux could just lie on the couch while Kylo fed him....

He snaps out of his dream and jumps off of his bed, running and telling Phasma & Rey that he needs help. Quick. After Kylo's begging, they begin to prepare something with the food they have. The result is some left over steak (heated up), vegetables, and some mashed potatoes. Hopefully it doesn't taste too awful. 

Kylo almost runs up to Hux's door (again) and knocks quietly. Hux answers again and before he can speak, Kylo begins to explain that he made him dinner. 

"Wow..." Hux begins, a weak smile on his face, "Thank you."

Kylo shrugs his shoulders, "It was nothing. Can I come in?"

Hux nods and leads him to the dining room, where he places the platter of food. Hux eats it slowly, nodding in approval. "Not bad, Kylo." he chuckles.

Kylo smiles, "It's no problem. I just... I knew you couldn't go on a date so I decided to make you something that you could eat at home."

"I really wanted to go. I swear." 

Kylo blushes, "...Really?"

"Yes, of course. Why would I lie?"

Kylo shrugs, and Hux lets out a small chuckle. This is the most he's ever heard Hux laugh. And he likes it already.

"So... um..." Kylo clears his throat, "Why don't you ever... like... take a break from work?"

"I don't know. I just... y'know... want to.." Hux stutters on his words, gulping slightly. But before he can finish, Kylo's lips are on his. 

Finally.


	11. Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is like wtf just happened.

Hux almost immediately pulled away from the soft lips of Kylo. He was a sputtering mess and didn't even want to look Kylo in the eye. Oh god this was so embarrassing. Neither of them had spoken yet and so Hux decided to speak first. With a breath he finally opened an eye to find Kylo anxiously looking at him.

"What -" Hux began, his eyebrows furrowing together, but Kylo stopped him with a finger to the lips.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." he replied in a shushed tone. He was still awkwardly leaning over the table, considering they were sitting across from each other.

Hux looked wide-eyed at him, still quite surprised that Kylo had KISSED HIM. I mean, maybe it was just because he was really tired and overreacting but -- he liked it. Kylo's lips were surprisingly soft. And warm. So, being brave and confident at that moment, he kissed Kylo. Again.

Kylo (obviously) kissed Hux back, as they both leaned over the table to be closer to each other. Until, of course, Millicent sniffed Kylo's foot - Kylo screamed - Hux got startled - and they both fell off of the table. 

"Millie!" Hux yelled, which was muffled by laughing. He stood up and brushed himself off, to find Kylo on the floor laughing his ass off. It wasn't that funny. With a roll of his eyes he helped Kylo up who was still holding his stomach from laughing too hard.

"I'm sorry -" Kylo choked out, and after a few moments he finally calmed himself. "I really like you -"

"Yes. I can tell." Hux smiled goofily, "I like you too, don't worry." 

"Oh. Ok. That's it." Kylo sighed in relief, "I'm glad I didn't have to go on about how I loved you so much and how pretty your eyes were."

Hux chuckled, "Well, you can still do that."

Kylo rolled his eyes and they both took a seat on the couch, where Hux rested his head on Kylo's shoulder. It felt nice. Only a few moments later, both of them were sound asleep and cuddling each other. 

That was the most Hux had slept in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if "kylo" corrects to "kyle" i will be very angry


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone. This fic is over I guess? I don't know, I just don't really feel like continuing it lol. Plus, it seemed like a pretty good ending to me. So yeah, I guess it's over?  
Anyway I'm gonna start a new Kylux fic and actually continue it (unlike my other stories lol)

Thanks for all of the support!


End file.
